cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryan Lee (Fake Danny Jackpot 2)
'Brian Roy Lee''' is a CAW Professional wrestler, Better known as his in-ring name Ryan Lee. He has been wrestling under that name ever since he made his debut in CAW wrestling on WGE back in 2011 in the month of September by competing in the WGE Superstars Tournament to become the first ever Superstars Champion. But sadly it did not happen for him. He was just getting out of college, as he attended the University of Phoenix to become a Lawyer, But when he heard the words "CAW Wrestling", Lee jumped right into action and was trained to become a CAW wrestler. Lee watched countless of matches to see how it all works. He was only stuck on one man he watched in the ring and that man was Danny Jackpot. Ryan Lee has learned and watched Jackpot in the ring and took a couple of notes. He was inspired to join CAW after seeing Jackpot in the ring. He hopes to meet Jackpot in the near future of his CAW Career. Before Ryan Lee joined CAW wrestling, he trained for nearly 2-4 years. He was trained by the great high flyers, Rey Mysterio and Jimmy Snuka. Lee is currently 25 years old. He is currently signed to WGE, Wrestling Heaven, and Barely Regulated Aggressive Wrestling League and hopes many other companies will notice his in-ring work to be signed to more deals.'' WGE Career: September 2011 - Present 'Debut' Ryan Lee made his debut in WGE on WGE Episode 26 - Superstars in the Superstars Championship tournament. He defeated Cody Rhodes in the first round with an impressive array of manoeuvers. However, he was defeated in the second round on episode 39, in an elimination fatal four way by Evan Bourne (who ended up in the finals). Lee had been eliminated from the tournament, but he had gained the fan's support with his clean tactics and impressive variety of moves. Lee tried to get over the fact that that was his opportunity to become the first ever WGE Superstars Champion. However in the month of November on episode 35, Ryan Lee attacked Zack Ryder after losing to him. This completely changed the crowd's view on Ryan Lee. Fans speculated that he had either sucumbed to the hurt of losing the tournament, or he had revealed his true self. After showing his dark side, Ryan Lee does not care what the people think. On the last Superstars of Season 1 on episode 38, he was defeated in an elimination tables tag team match by Chris Masters and Zack Ryder, with his tag team partner being Vladimir Kozlov. Despite his recent actions, he gained some people's respect by how long he was able to hold out against Masters and Ryder, with Kozlov being eliminated halfway through the match. At Wrestlemania, Ryan Lee competed in the opening match, a 6 man over the top rope Superstars battle royal, where the winner would be able to move to Raw or Smackdown. Sadly, he was the first man eliminated, and was eliminated by Ezekiel Jackson. Later in the show, The Hunter went to the ring and cut a promo, reflecting on his career thus far, but Lee interrupted and showed his "generosity" by presenting The Hunter with a shoe shop coupon. 'Season 2' On the first Superstars episode of Season 2, episode 44, Ryan Lee came to the ring with a new hair style and a jacket and cut a promo for the first time. He stated that he was disgusted by the WGE fans, but that he would save them. He claimed to be "the Savior of WGE". He thinks that other wrestlers are boring and that he is there to save the fans from boring entertainment. Lee then proceeded to defeat his opponent for the night, Ted DiBiase in a very impressive way, in a matter of minutes with a leverage pin. He spewed off a lot of cocky words, but he was able to back it up. Vince McMahon announced on episode 47 of WGE, that Ryan Lee would face The Hunter for the vacant WGE Superstars Championship in the main event. Lee defeated The Hunter in a very competitive back and forth match to become the WGE Superstars Champion. On the following episode of Superstars, Lee started off the show with an in-ring promo talking about his title win. He said that he had lost focus on something that was now his main priority: saving the audience and fellow wrestlers. Later that night in the main event he defeated Ted DiBiase and after the match he got a mic. He requested the night off from the upcoming cpv to rest and stated that he would not defend his title. Mr McMahon came out and told him that he would be defending his title at the cpv, and brought out Ryan Lee's challenger: Zack Ryder. At WGE Smackdown Rawfare 2, Ryan Lee successfully defended his Superstars Championship by using a new finisher. Wrestling Heaven Career: March 2012 - Present On episode 49 of Wrestling Heaven's Raw, Ryan Lee made a surprising and shocking debut in the beginning of the show and competed in a 6 man battle royal match to become the 5th man to join the Night of Champions Pre-Show Battle Royal. But, that did not happen as in the first 2 mins of the match, as Lee was the first person eliminated. On Episode 57 of Raw, Lee faced AJ Styles in a match, peopled called a "classic" to high flyers brawled it out to detemind who will go to the finals of the King of The Ring Tournament. In the end, AJ Styles came out on top, leaving Ryan Lee 0-2 in his matches! B.R.A.W.L. Career: March 2012 - Present On March 12th, 2012, it was confirmed that Ryan Lee and Poison Bee would be a part of the BRAWL World Tag Team Championship Tournament at BRAWL Golden Uprising, taking the place of Haduken and Rick Acid. World Triumphant Wrestling Entertainment On April 27th, 2012, Ryan Lee was revealed to be a part of the 10-man gauntlet match to crown a new Television Champion and to determine a new WTWE superstar. But let this be known that Fake Danny Jackpot 2 is NOT signed to WTWE, he is only there to work a match. Finishers and Signatures Finishers *Finisher 1: Snap Shot (Buzzsaw Kick to the side of the head) (September 2011 - Present) *Finisher 2: Shooting Saviour Press (Shooting Star Press) (April 2012 - Present) Signatures *Signature 1: Savior Drop (The Code Blue) (2011 - Present) *Signature 2: Redemption (Flat Liner) (2011 - Present) Career Highlights WGE *'''WGE '''Superstars Championship (x1) Theme Song * "Help is on the Way" - Rise Against (Pitched Edit) Category:CAW Category:CAW Talent Category:WGE Category:Wrestling Heaven Category:B.R.A.W.L.